


The Malfoy Manner

by PropertyOfStarFleet (Websterhorse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, first try at writing
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Websterhorse/pseuds/PropertyOfStarFleet
Summary: Gewoon een oneshot over Draco Malfoy.





	The Malfoy Manner

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is mijn eerste poging tot het schrijven van een relatie. Ik ben hier zeer oncomfortabel bij, dus alvast sorry dat het nogal awkward is. Ik heb dit geschreven om middernacht terwijl ik ziek was.
> 
> Alvast bedankt voor het lezen.  
> -Web

"Waar ben je geweest ?" "Gewoon wat wandelen." Antwoordde ik. "Wandelen ? Nu ? In je eentje door het kasteel wandelen, wat denk je dat schoolhoofd Snape zou doen als je betrapt wordt ?" "Betrapt ? Ik ? Ik word niet betrapt." Dat is nu echt typisch, altijd al die vragen. Mijn kamergenoot moet altijd weten waar ik geweest ben, maar wat als ik dat nu niet wil vertellen ? Ik zit in mijn laatste jaar op hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry en ben altijd al nogal een eenzaat geweest. Elke nacht sluip ik weg en niemand weet naar waar. Nog nooit ben ik betrapt geweest, nog nooit heeft iemand mij gezien. Tot vanacht. Ik wilde zoals altijd de leerlingenkamer van slytherin uitsluipen toen ik hem tegen kwam, Draco Malfoy. Dus heb ik gedaan wat me slim leek. Ik ben hem gevolgd. Natuurlijk heeft hij mij gezien, nouja, hij weet niet dat ik het was, maar hij heeft iemand gezien. Dus ben ik maar teruggegaan naar mijn slaapzaal, waar natuurlijk mijn kamergenoot op me wachtte. Vanacht probeer ik het weer, ik moet weten waar Malfoy naartoe ging gisteren. Toen mijn kamergenoot sliep, sloop ik mijn kamer uit. Nog net zag ik Malfoy de leerlingenkamer uitlopen. Natuurlijk volgde ik hem. Onopgemerkt liep ik achter hem aan. Heel zorgvuldig zodat hij me niet kan zien. Ik volgde hem naar buiten. Hij ging aan de oever van het grote meer zitten. Hij boog zijn hoofd en zat daar maar te zitten. Ik ging dichter naar hem toe. Nog steeds was ik niet zichtbaar voor hem. Toen ik dichterbij was kan ik zien dat zijn ogen rood en wat gezwollen waren. Had hij gehuild ? Dat kon toch niet. De grote Draco Malfoy huilt toch niet ? Wat moet ik doen ? Hem uitlachen ? Weggaan ? Of hem vragen wat er scheelt ? Ik besloot om te blijven staan. Gewoon kijken wat er is, hoe ik zou reageren. Ik ging tegen een boom leunen. Krak. Wat was dat ? Draco keek op. Zou hij het ook gehoord hebben ? Ik hoop van niet. Hij stond op en liep in mijn richting. "Wie is daar ?" Hoorde ik hem zeggen "wat kom je hier doen ?" Zo snel als ik kon verstopte ik me, maar ik denk dat hij nog net heeft kunnen zien wie ik was. Hij ging terug naar het kasteel. Weeral volgde ik hem. Zo te zien ging hij naar de leerlingenkamer. Ik moest er voor zorgen dat ik daar eerder was dan hem. Gelukkig kende ik een kortere weg. Net op tijd kwam ik bij de leerlingenkamer. Toen ik net mijn slaapkamer binnenging hoorde ik Malfoy de leerlingenkamer binnenkomen. Natuurlijk was mijn kamergenoot weer wakker gebleven om me te ondervragen. "Waar ben je geweest ?" "Gewoon wat wandelen, dat is toch niet zo erg ?" "En wat als je betrapt wordt ?" " ik heb het toch al vaker gezegd. Ik word niet betrapt. Zo dom ben ik niet." Ik deed mijn pyjama aan en kroop in mijn bed. Tijdens het ontbijt de volgende ochtend merkte ik dat Malfoy niet veel at. Bijna niks zelfs. Dom als ik ben besloot ik hem na het eten in een hoek te drijven en te vragen waarom hij niet at. "Waar bemoei jij je nou mee." "De grote Draco Malfoy moet toch sterk zijn." "Ik ben sterk. Of ik nu eet of niet. En laat me nu met rust, want ik moet iets anders gaan doen. Dag" hij liep weg. Ik besloot om hem voor de rest van de dag in de gaten te houden. Wat niet zo moeilijk was aangezien we al onze lessen samen kregen. Die avond sloop ik weer naar buiten. Ik ging terug naar het meer, dezelfde plaats als waar ik Draco voor het laatst zag. Weeral zat hij daar, huilend. Zacht, maar er waren tranen. Ik verstopte me achter een boom en bekeek hem. Hij verplaatste hem niet. Net als een standbeeld bleef hij uren op dezelfde plaats zitten en net als een standbeeld bleef ik uren op dezelfde plaats staan. Kijkend. Kijkend naar hem. Naar het licht schokken van zijn lichaam. Kijkend naar de wanhoop die hij uitstraalde. Luisterend. Luisterend naar het zachte gesnik. Luisterend naar de wanhoop die hij uitstraalde. Uren. Uren aan een stuk keek ik. Luisterde ik. Medeleven. Ja, dat voelde ik. Zou ik naar hem toe gaan ? Neen, waarom zou ik ? Ik ken hem met moeite. Ik zal hem overdag wel nog eens aanspreken. Draco bewoog. Hij stond op. Hij stond op en liep weg, waarschijnlijk terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Ik volgde hem, beschud door het donker van de nacht. Vermoeid, wat keek ik toch uit naar mijn bed. Gelukkig is het weekend en kan ik uitslapen. De meesten zullen wel in zweinsveld zijn morgen. Ik zal Draco wel volgen. We liepen beide verder. Het kasteel weer in, naar de kerkers, waar onze slaapzaal was. Hij ging naar binnen. Ik ging aan de ingang zitten. Ervoor zorgend dat hij niet door heeft dat ik hem volg. Ik hoorde hem naar boven gaan, de slaapkamer in, ging naar binnen en zag nog een glimp van zijn blonde haar de kamer binnengaan. Oef, net op tijd. Hij heeft me niet gezien. Ook ik ging naar mijn slaapkamer, zachtjes, zodat niemand me hoorde. "Je bent later terug dan normaal. Waar was je ?" "Dat gaat je niks aan, ik ben moe en wil slapen. Slaapwel" pff altijd die vragen. Ik ben het echt beu. Zonder nog iets te zeggen kruip ik in bed. Ik lig heek de nacht wakker. Ik vroeg me af waarom Draco Malfoy zou huilen. Hij had toch alles wat zijn hartje begeerde? Hij had geld, een rijke familie en veel aanzien. Hij had toch geen reden om ongelukkig te zijn? Anderzijds wist ik ook wel dat niet alles in het leven zo simpel is. Er zal waarschijnlijk wel een reden zijn waarom hij huilde. Ik besloot dat ik er morgen wel zou achter komen. Nu ging ik eerst slapen. Na deze beslissing viel ik al snel in slaap. De volgende ochtend werd ik al vroeg wakker. Ik besloot om mij nog even te douchen. Daarna ging ik naar het ontbijt. Draco Malfoy zat alleen. Ik ging naast hem zitten. Hij kerk mij aan en wet daarna weer verder, niet dat hij veel at. "Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ik. Hij keek op van zijn eten "er is niks, waarom vraag je dat?" "ik vraag dat omdat ik je al enkele nachten op rij heb gezien. Je huilt verbazend veel voor een deatheater. "Shht" hij keek om zich heen. Toen hij zag dat er niemand was zei hij "ik zie je vanavond op de plek waar je me al een paar nachten hebt gezien." "ok, ik zie je dan. Je mag me wel een heleboel uitleggen hoor." hij ging weer verder met het eten van zijn ontbijt. De dag ging snel voorbij. Ik had namelijk een paar van de leukere vakken, zoals potions en defence against the dark arts. Toen mijn kamergenoot ging slapen kroop ik ook in mijn bed. Even later ging ik weer uit bed en deed mijn gewaad aan boven mijn pyjama. Behalve Malfoy zou toch niemand mij zien. Ik liep door het kasteel en ging regelrecht naar buiten. Daar, op dezelfde plaats als gisteren zag ik een magere gestalte. Toen ik dichterbij kwam kon ik het knappe hoofd van Draco Malfoy onderscheiden. Ik ging nog dichterbij. Zijn blonde haren werden verlicht door het schaarse maanlicht. Even werd ik betoverd door de verschijning. Ik haalde diep adem en ging nog wat dichterbij. Hij zag er betoverend uit. "Je bent gekomen" zei hij "natuurlijk, ik zou deze kans toch niet zomaar kunnen verkijken." " je denk waarschijnlijk dat ik je zal uitleggen waarom ik hier 's nachts kom huilen." voordat ik kon antwoorden kwam hij dichterbij. Ik kon zijn warme adem voelen. Nog voor ik het goed en wel besefte, kuste ik hem. Hij trok weg en keek mij geschrokken aan. Ik schaamde mij rot. Het was nooit de bedoeling om hem te kussen. Ik kan hem nooit meer aankijken. Waarom deed ik d... hij kuste mij terug. Zijn lippen waren warm en zacht. "Kom" zei hij en hij nam me mee op een wandeling over het schoolterrein.


End file.
